1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an accessible passageway, particular to an accessible passageway assembly which can be quickly constructed through assembly of a plurality of components in a snap-fit way and quickly assembled/disassembled. Furthermore, the gradient of the passageway can be adjusted according to the on-site environment.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the civilization and economic development, the government and the society began to pay more attention to people with mobility problems due to aging, diseases or accidents. In addition to the establishment of a sound medical system, people with mobility problems need to be provided with ancillary facilities to facilitate their mobility. For example, in public places, more accessible passageways have been provided to enable people with mobility problems to move and enter/exit buildings through wheelchairs or slow motion.
Conventional accessible passageways are mostly fixed passageways, which are mainly laid and paved with cement and stone. Both sides of a passageway are disposed with fences which are mostly made of stainless steel welding. The lower ends of the fences are fixed by cement.
However, the fixed passageways are almost unable to be changed after the laying is completed, without use of flexibility, unable to be adjusted according to the location changes or according to different age and injury conditions. Usually, in the outdoor exhibition hall or a large gathering place, a temporary passageway can be constructed through assembly of plates, but the temporarily constructed passageway, often because of simple structure and lack of stability, is prone to danger, unless there are people in the side to assist.
In view of the aforementioned shortcomings with regards to the wearable device, after a long period of research in conjunction with improvement on the aforementioned deficiency, the present invention is eventually presented by the inventor.